Finding Out About the Dursleys
by fangirl4ves
Summary: It's after the war and all is well. What happens when the weasleys find out about the Dursley treatment of harry? Let's just say it won't be good. (This is my first fic it probably won't be very good but give it a shot please) Also I have no rights to any of the characters in this story all rights go to JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I have thinks fic posted on Wattpad too under the username fangirl4ves so I just decided to put it on here because I'm new to this app. I don't own anything all rights to JK Rowling

The burrow was complete chaos, as usual, even more so because it was a Sunday, which means Sunday family dinner. The magically extended table sat in the garden with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Andromeda, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny, Harry bouncing baby Teddy on his lap.

Bill clinked his glass with his fork, many times, before the table fell silent. "Fleur and I have an announcement to make" he began with a deep voice, the light illuminating his scars, but was cut off by Mrs Weasley.

"Yes yes yes!! Your pregnant!!! Oh my gosh I'm so proud I've always wanted grandchildren thank you thank you!" She gushed as she pushed back her chair and rain to embrace Bill and Fleur before either could say a word.

The table erupted with questions being shouted at both Bill and Fleur. "Oo what's going to be the name?" Hermione asked. "Yeah Congrats bro" shouted George.

"Alright alright people come down" shouted Mr. Weasley. "Congratulations to the both of you son" he beamed at the glowing couple.

"Thank you Arthur" Fleur said, blushing.

Everyone rushed over to congratulate them, Percy pompously shaking his hand. (Although Percy has gotten better he's still a bit of a prat sometimes.)

Harry looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and squeezed her hand, enjoying the look on her face as she watched Hermione and Ron argue again over god knows what.

George had told Bill to name his kid George Jr. and Angelina was sternly telling him that no child shall ever be named George Jr. because they will cause too much trouble.

"Any parenting advice you got for me dad" Bill asked his father once everyone settled down back at there seats.

Arthur launched into a whole complex story of parenting while Mrs Weasley began talking to Fleur about baby names and nursery colors and parenting and on and on she went.

Ginny just turned to Harry and smiled, and teased him about having kids of their own, just because it made him blush.

"Now now" Ron interrupted, "there will no Potter children for a long time you hear?. That's my sister your holding Potter. I'm watching you" he joked, though harry was afraid he was slightly serious.

"Thanks for that mate but I don't think Ginny needs you to protect her she's quite capable of doing it herself" Harry told him.

"Yes I am Ronald, indeed far more capable then you." Ginny retorted, sticking her tongue out at Ron.

Hermione turned to Ron and said, "she's got a point you know" Ron threw his hands up in defeat and laughed.

"Hey Harry" Bill called from across the table, desperate to get away from his slightly overbearing father and mother. "How did your uncle parent? I'd like to look at it from a muggle perspective"

"Yes indeed Harry how was your uncle?" The Weasley patriarch asked, practically bursting with excitement.

Only Ginny noticed Harry tense up and grow rather pale.

"Oh um" Harry started, "my Uncle is not the best muggle parenting example" he said, looking extremely uncomfortable, growing pale. "Especially since I slept in a cupboard." Harry added under his breath, but nobody heard.

"Uh perhaps you should ask Hermione about muggle parenting her parents are nice" Harry said turning to Hermione, letting it a deep breath. But he grew pale again once he saw that look on Hermione's face, that one where she's trying to figure something out.

Everyone could tell that there was something Harry wasn't sharing, and the tension in the room was so thick it was practically tangible.

Ron was looking at him funny too, and he only knew the barest of what the Dursley's were like because of second year.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Ginny asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"By what Ginny?" He asked, visibly paling.

"By the fact that your uncle isn't the best parenting example." Harry was really getting nervous now.

"We just don't get on great that's all."

"Really? Because I don't think that's all..." Hermione added. The two witches were now almost in full interrogation mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Remember I don't own Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling!

"Really guys calm down I'm fine" Harry reassured, still turning pale.

"No seriously mate, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Harry darling what was it exactly that made your uncle such a bad parental figure" Mrs Weasley said, with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Nothing guys, why don't we just drop it." Harry pleaded.

"Harry what aren't you telling us" Angelina asked, narrowing her eyes.

Ginny yelled over him, "Harry James Potter this conversation is not over till I say it's over!"

"Harry I have known you for a very long time your uncle and you were worse then just not getting along weren't you." Hermione stated, because she knew it to be a fact that there was something more going on then just mutual hatred.

"I'm fine guys. Really" Harry said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Bloody hell mate even I can tell that you aren't fine." Ron said, as even with his emotional range of a teaspoon he could understand something was wrong.

The rest of the Weasleys had been pretty quiet, but it was Bill who finally spoke up.

"Harry mate, we all care about you, and I would really like to know what the Dursley's ever did to you."

"They just weren't the nicest that's all!" Harry said, exasperated.

Ginny grabbed her boyfriends elbow to calm him. "Harry," she said, taking a deep breath, "the Dursley's never er hurt you did they?"

Hermione, who had come to the same conclusion was praying she was wrong.

"I'm was not abused Gin." Harry said forcefully, like he was trying to convince himself just as much as the others. "The Dursley's and I just didn't get along is all."

"Harry I know that is a load of dragons dung now so help me what did they do to you that is so and that could make you react like this." The Weasley matriarch thundered.

A sigh from Harry was not missed by Ron, Hermione or Ginny.

"Tell us" Ginny encouraged, giving her boyfriend a small kiss.

Harry took a deep breath. "I guess the reason

why I don't get along won't my relatives is because of their hatred for magic."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 and I still don't have the rights to Harry Potter *sigh*

The room exploded at Harry's announcement.

"What do you mean they hated magic!!" Fleur exclaimed. (I know fleur has a French accent but I'm not sure how to write that sorry.)

After a few minutes of Harry sitting tensely the rook quieted.

"Harry," Ginny began dangerously, "what exactly do you mean that your Aunt and Uncle hate magic?"

"Well uh, my Aunt hated my mom because she was a witch and she wasn't, and then she made Vernon agree with her, and they both hated my parents and anything to do with us "freaks" so it's really not surprising they hated me. And besides, you guys already knew they hated me so, not that I ever knew why until Hagrid came."

"What do you mean freaks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why did Hagrid come!" George asked.

"What did do since they hated you Harry and don't lie" Ginny shouted.

"Calm down calm down it really wasn't that bad this is all behind me now" Harry frantically tried to reassure them.

"I always knew they were the worst sort of muggles and now look what's happened!" Mrs Weasley grumbled.

"Harry," Ginny began fiercely, "I am going to ask one more time. What did they do to you?"

"Listen Gin it's nothing calm down it's not important"

"No you you listen Potter! I know that it is not nothing and they did something to you and I want to know what it is because I bloody care about you! Can't you get that through your thick scull you that we care about you and want to know who hurt you!"

"Mate you have got to stop being so selfless. Now how did those bastards hurt you?!?" Ron said.

Harry just sat down, a dark look in his eyes. He took a deal breath, "It didn't happen often."

He didn't say what but everyone understood what he was implying.

Practically everyone burst out crying out this.

"I should have noticed I was on the quidditch team with him for so long George how come we didn't notice" Angelina cried out in between sobs.

"I don't know Angie baby. I feel terrible." George replied with silent tears steaming down his cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Mr. Weasleys shoulder whole Fleur and Bill just said there, in shock.

Andromeda was crying, holding baby Teddy tight.

Ron was cursing himself under his breath because how did he not notice he's his best friend and he didn't notice what terrible friend he is Harry had to go through all that and he didn't notice.

Hermione was shaking with sobs.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Ginny said between tears.

"It's not a big deal Gin, it pretty much stopped after I went to Hogwarts and I moved out of the cupboard after I got my letter, so really it's nothing to worry about. This evening was not going as planned for Harry.

"Wait, cupboard?" Hermione asked, turning livid.


	4. Chapter 4

Yup still not owning Harry Potter...

All eyes were on Harry now.

"Harry," Ginny began slowly. "What exactly do you mean by 'moved out of the cupboard'?"

"Er uh nothing" Harry's stuttered, desperately regretting ever saying anything.

"Really? Because it sounds as if you lived in the cupboard." Hermione accused.

"What er uh you guys are crazy" Harry was now really pale, and Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Mrs. Weasley were getting increasingly angrier, probably thinking homicidal thoughts about the Dursley's.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DID THE DURSLEYS MAKE YOU LIVE IN A CUPBOARD OR NOT DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME MISTER" Mrs. Weasley thundered, making Mr. Weasley jump.

Harry meanwhile, looked defeated and said, "yes."

"Harry mate, why didn't you tell us?" Ron looked so upset as he said that, because he was his best friend since 11, and he didn't notice that his best mate was abused.

"Because Ron, it's not a big deal. It was just the way things were at the Dursley's. Yes, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs but it was pretty big and besides wasn't a big deal because I moved out of there after I got my Hogwarts letter because my aunt and uncle were scared that freaks were watching there house."

Everyone looked as if they were about to say something, but George beat them to it. "Harry," he began, his eyes red from crying, "you don't mean the one where you stuff was stored in from where when we rescued you second year do you?"

"Er yeah that one"

"Mate how did you sleep in there the thing was so tiny! It was at most 5 feet long!"

"Well I did move out of there when I was 11 so I could still fit. And if you'll remember, I was pretty small when I was 11." Harry said, almost laughing.

However, nobody else felt like laughing.

"And I suppose the reason your so small is because they starved you?" Hermione accused.

"They didn't starve me 'Mione your all overreacting."

"Really? Then why did we send you food over summer break? And why you were so abnormally skinny and marveled at food? I'm so stupid I didn't put it together sooner and it took me all these years I'm such an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look Hermione calm down it's not a big deal k mean sometimes I wouldn't exactly get enough but I'm fine."

"Harry your NOT fine. We all know there is more to it then that and your not going anywhere till you tell us. Stop just saying your fine because that's what you always say, yet your never actually fine." said Ginny.

Harry took a deep sigh, knowing there was no way out of it. "Well they never exactly starved me. The longest I ever went without eating anything was only a couple days so really it wasn't that bad. That only happened when I was locked in my cupboard, usually for accidental magic. Usually it wasn't that bad though, I would just skip a meal or two so really your all overeating."

George, who was always joking just said, "So that's why your such a skinny git." but there was no trace of humor.

"I'm gonna kill those Dursley's!" Ron screamed.

"Not if I don't kill them first!" Hermione fires back.

"Well there three of them so we can each kill one!" Ginny yelled with a malicious look.

"Stand back kids I'm gonna be the one killing." Mrs. Weasley said as she stood up and grabbed her wand.

Everyone was yelling in anger until Harry whistled and got their attention.

"Alright guys nobody is going to be killing anybody!"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry took a deal breath, "You guys don't have to go murder the Dursley's to defend my honor or whatever, it doesn't matter. That was a long time ago and it's behind me now and I've forgiven them so we can just sit down and enjoy dinner. I'm sorry Bill and Fleur for ruining your announcement."

Bill and Fleur rushed to assure Harry that he didn't ruin anything but the rest of the Weasleys still look murderous.

"No Harry maybe you've forgiven them but I don't! This obviously still affects you so stop pretending that it doesn't" Ginny shouted, her face red from all the yelling.

Ron just shook his head and said, "Mate don't you get it, we care about you and aren't okay with someone abusing you like that!"

"That doesn't mean you have to go kill them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry maybe the reason we're upset is because we care about you okay!!!" Hermione half yelled half sobbed.

Harry actually looked utterly baffled at the fact that they cared about him, even though they have for years.

Mrs. Weasley just exploded with sobs and cam running towards him. "Oh you poor thing!"

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He awkwardly patted Mrs. Weasley on the arm while he tried to reassure her that he was fine.

Mrs. Weasley quickly collected herself. "Oh look at me crying it's you who should need comforting" she said as she wiped her tears."

Harry look bemused. "Really Mrs. Weasley I forgave them a long time ago. It hasn't bothered me for years."

"That's exactly the thing though Harry! Maybe it doesn't bother you now but you could have told us before! Didn't you trust us?" Ginny asked, looking hurt.

"Of course I trusted you it was that I didn't think it was something worth mentioning. I mean that's not casual conversation and it's not a big deal so it didn't matter that much to me. And you probably couldn't have helped me anyway."

"Harry of course we'd be able to do something" Hermione spoke up from where she and Ron were crying on a chair.

"Well nobody in the muggle world was ever able to do something so why would you?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

"You actually asked for help?" George asked.

"Yeah I did. And nobody believed me, and if they did they couldn't do anything. Just like in the wizarding world. So forgive me if I was hesitant to open up."

At that everyone realized just how big of an impact Harry's childhood had on him. Not only just making him skinny, but also self-sacrificing because he thought himself worthless, not knowing love, not trusting to adults and not opening up to people.

And everyone hated the Dursley's for it.

"Harry you might be able to forgive the Dursley's but I for one can't. I don't think anyone here can actually. But I promise we won't kill them." Ginny said.

"Alright" Harry sighed.

They sat down to eat a somewhat awkward dinner, and everyone was still casting Harry sympathetic looks, which he skillfully ignored.

But as Harry headed home he didn't notice George getting out a list of pranks to pull on the Dursley's...


	6. Chapter 6

All rights to JK Rowling and yes I know this is a short chapter oh well.

The next day when Harry got up to go to the ministry Ginny told him she was going over to the Burrow. But what he didn't know was that the rest of the family was too...

"Alright lets get started here" Ginny said walking in, prepared to start planning.

The rest of the family, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy (yes you read that right, he's not being a pompous prat), Angelina, Ron, Hermione and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gathered around George, who had a long list of pranks/tortures and a pile of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

Ginny joined the huddle and together they started to plan...

"Transfigure him into a walrus" Hermione suggested, looking extremely menacing.

"Lock then in a cupboard" added Ron.

"Yeah let's see how they liked it" Mrs. Weasley said with a hateful glare, a rare one, that made her seem like a mama bear whose cub had been hurt.

"Give them U No Poo!"

"Give Dudley a pigs tail!"

"Make them be Harry's slaves"

"Flood the place with owls"

"Lets all storm the place looking as weird as possible!"

"Turn all the food to dog crap"

"Explode the house!"

"Ronald we can't explode the house that would cause too many questions and possibly blow the stature of secrecy"

"Pleaseeeee just a small explosion Mione?"

"Alright" Hermione conceded.

"Ooo use the Demon Box"

"Flood the house with Pygmy puffs"

"Give all of them a love potion and then show them Umbridge"

"Lots of dung bombs"

"Portable swamp"

"Weather in a bottle!"

"Creepy crawlies all over!"

The Weasleys plotted their revenge for hours, because all though they are good people, they are incredibly vindictive.

What was their plan exactly? Well let's just say, the Dursley's should be praying.

Mess with the Weasleys, you get the pranks.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyyyyyyy. Sorry for not updating for a while I literally have no excuse I suck im sorry. I did end up adding this story onto under the same username: fangirl4ves so yea I guess that's cool. And this was a longer update over 1000 words do yeah!

Also, THANK YOU TO YOU AMAZING READERS BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU FOR READING MY STORY (yes wrong fandom I know but too bad)

The sun was just setting on Number 4 Privet Drive as a group of oddly dressed people approached, the majority being red headed.

The residents of Privet Drive were quite confused and slightly frightened, seeing as they were holding what looked mysteriously like explosives and bags filled with who knows what, and one that was wiggling suspiciously.

Now I hear what your thinking, why did they come in the evening, when it was a nice day and children were outside playing, parents sitting on the porches and chatting as the adults come home from work, and risk blowing the statue of secrecy? Well I'll tell you. They chose this time because there goal was to cause as much embarrassment to the Dursley's as humanly possible, and what better way to do it then have a bunch of people show up on their doorstep in front of all their neighbors, that were very clearly not perfectly normal, thank you very much.

So that was how Mr and Mrs Weasley and all of their children (except Fred of course) along with Fleur Angelina and Hermione came to be knocking on the door of the Dursley residence.

A fat walrus came to answer the door, uh I mean Vernon, and when he saw them stood there, gaping, his peanut-sized brain unable to process the sight before him.

"Petunia," he roared, "the magic folk are here! I thought they weren't gonna bother us anymore!"

A horse-like women came running down the hall, and her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the neighbors gawking. "What do you want?" she said harshly.

"We just want to have a little chat about my boyfriend, Harry Potter, you may now him." Ginny said with false sweetness, her brown eyes glinting maliciously.

Both Dursley's visibly paled as a pig came waddling down the hall. "Whose at the door Ma?" Dudley asked.

"Nobody Dudders" she said in a high pitched nervous tone.

"You lot better get on out of here!" Vernon said, finally having regained his ability to speak and no longer gaping like a fish.

"Not until we've had our chat" said Hermione, barging in.

Dudley walked in and upon seeing them, gasped. "What do you want" he said shakily.

"We would just like to know why you abused and neglected my best friend for years when you were supposed to be his guardian." Ron growled while he raised his wand.

"Preposterous! We did no such thing" Petunia screeched.

"You little liar! I'm gonna get you, you son of a b-" Mrs Weasley was cut off by George reaching into his bag and pulling out a dung bomb (one of many) and throwing it smack into Petunias face.

"Ah!" She screeched indignantly as she attempted to wipe it off her face.

"Alright that's it! I demand you leave my house!" Vernon thundered, greatly resembling a tomato and a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"How about, no." Ginny said smiling maliciously. "*magic words to transfigure some one into a walrus that I don't know but we're gonna pretend I do okay okay good*"

Petunia gasped and Dudley clutched his moms arm for dear life, but Bill had already given Dudley a pigs tail and when he noticed he shrieked so loud it could have woken the dead. (We had way to many dead in these books, thanks a lot Jo)

Fleur showed surprising venom and forced a U No Poo down Petunias through and dumped a Pygmy puff down her dress.

It got real crazy real fast and pretty soon there was a portable swamp in the living room, a constipated Petunia was locked in the cupboard with a horse face and a Pygmy puff (poor little guy), Dudley had a pigs tail and had some strange slimy things climbing all over him and half the kitchen was blown up (only on the inside of course, can't be blowing the statue of secrecy now can we?).

But by far the funniest was Vernon's punishment. A large walrus resembling Vernon was now laying in the living room, crushing the Telly, (the cries of "noooooooooo" could be heard from Dudley) while a maniacally laughing George dumped a bottle labeled "Amortentia" into said walruses mouth, being held open by Angelina. Ron was cruelly holding a picture of Dolores Umbitch (not a typo because she's a bitch) in front of his eyes. After a few seconds the walruses eyes light up and he started waddling out of the house to go find his true love, and Hermione cast a spell to transport him to Azkaban where Umbitch was currently being kept (don't ask what spell just go with it) (and I don't think the Umbitch is cannonly in Azkaban but this is fanfic so your in luck canon rules do not apply) Boy were the dementors gonna have fun with that.

Having planted a last few dung bombs and Molly Weasley transfiguring all of the food into dog crap while Arthur marveled at the broken TV- "but Molly look at this!"

"Not now Arthur!"

The vengeful wizards decided that that would have to do, but that was really only because Harry was due to get home from the ministry soon and he knew nothing about this, but in retrospect him might find out given that they sent Vernon to Azkaban. But, oh well.

So the 11 laughing wizards and witches brushed off their cloaks, and apparated out of Number 4 Privet Drive back to the Burrow, where they sat and cleaned up and then laughed evilly for a good long while, discussing what they had done.

Normally, Hermione would be worrying over getting in trouble, but she hated the Dursley's too much to even bother, and Hermione is a rule person so that's a lot.

But when Harry walked into the Burrow for Sunday Dinner and found the entire family cackling evilly, and exhausted because of a problem with a walrus in Azkaban and Dolores Umbitch, let's just say he was a little confused.


End file.
